bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryatso Matsumori
Ryatso Matsumori(pronounced Ree-ahts-oh) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the current Captain of Division 8. Appearance Pre-Timeskip An above average-height male with blue hair. Ryatso has the build of an average Shinigami, but his stern look and serious facial expressions strike fear into his enemies eyes. His red eyes show the rage behind his cool demeanor, and they do not fail to paint a portrait of his power. He is somewhat lanky in the arms and legs, as he stands 6'1'' tall. He does however have broad shoulders and his stance is always with intent. His mouth and nose are always covered by a mask, as he injured them in a battle as a naive boy. But the mask also adds mystery and stoicism to him. He is of a slightly tan complection. Ryatso has tattoos on his arms and legs, these tattoos are all connected as they converge on his back, with each tattoo wr apping around his limbs like a rope. He wear a sleeveless black Shinigami robe with a drawing of a dragon on his back. His hair reaches down to his shoulders and spiky hair that slightly covers his eyes. He sheaths his Zanpakuto on his left side. His Reiatsu is a dark black that is inescapable darkness like the night. Post-Timeskip Ryatso came back from the World of the Living with a much different appearance. He no longer wore a sleeveless shihakkasho, he know wears a full length kimono of beige color. His hair is perhaps his most defining feature. No longer short, he decided to shave it completely before he left to cover his tracks. Since he was bald, he decided to not get another haircut until he returned to the Seireitei. As such, his hair now reaches to his waits in spiky formation. He has become more physically toned, and he built muscle while fighting Hollows. His voice has become somewhat deeper and raspier, as he has grown and matured since he was last seen. But the most defining feature is that he no longer wears his mask. Due to sacrificing his last mask to gain the family power, he decided to no longer wear a mask. It was a sign of the past and the men who destroyed all his life. Personality Ryatso is generally calm, watching the battle before it begins. He scans his opponent and surroundings and tries to find the best strategies and enemies weakness. He generally relies on his commander-mind than his soldier-body, but is not unwilling to use both. While generally alone on his endeavors, he cares extemely for those close to him and has extreme rage for those who hurt his loved ones. Despite the stoicicsm, Ryatso tends to crack a joke once in a while that is so off guard, everyone must laugh. As he joined the Seireitei, Ryatso became more open. He was no longer a stoic and serious man who introverted, but was now outgoing, social, and a fun man to be around. He could be considered a ladies man, though he doesn't do it as much since he began dating Aoi. Though he stopped trying to pick up random women, his three years in the WoL changed him to a more hardened man who wasn't entirely believing of the way Seireitei worked. History Time as a Human ' ' Ryatso Coltello was born to an Italian-Japanese family in Rome, Italy. His father was a notorious assassin that was world famous for his scars he left on his targets after slitting their throats. His mother was a Japanese woman that met his father on a study trip for her university. He was the youngest of his three brothers, of who were brutish. Whenever they fought, they always fought like savages, trying to beat their victim with no remorse or thinking. Ryatso was unlike them; he was the only one with a Japanese name, of which his mother chose. The other two were Leonardo and Micheleto; they were just as big of bullies as anyone else. They would beat up Ryatso just for his name sometimes, but most of the time it was for his timidity and outlook for battle. Ryatso's father was ashamed of him for his entire life, he was never destined to be an Assassin, and hated the training his father gave him. He was not one to enter a battle guns blazing, but to watch the battle from a far. It was always his way, and he never fought or kill someone without reason. This made his father angry, and his father would order his older brother to beat Ryatso for not listening to orders. Eventually, when Ryatso was 9, his mother died, and his father was devastated. Ryatso's mother was the only reason Ryatso was shown mercy by his father. In fact, Ryatso's mother was the only person who could control his father. His parents had moved them to Japan at age 7 when his mother wanted to be closer to family. Ryatso always felt more at home in Japan then in Italy. He began to branch away from his father, choosing to become a lawyer instead of an Assassin as his father. This infuriated his father, who decided that it was time to teach Ryatso a lesson. At only age 17, he sent him into the streets, to fend for himself and avoid his father at all costs; for he would kill Ryatso if he found him. At first, Ryatso thought his father was lying, or joking, but he was wrong, Ryatso had lived on his own for 2 months, in fear that one day his father would kill him. He used what training he had to survive, though it was very little. Eventually, on the eve of his 18th birthday, Ryatso's father found him, and slit his throat as if he was just another target. He engraved a scar in Ryatso's right lip to mark him as hunt. Ryatso had fallen into darkness, but awoke as a small baby soul, with the look of a 4-5 year old, in the 79th Rukongai District. He had lost near completely all his history, except for his name and the fateful night of his murder. Time as a Soul Ryatso was reborn as a soul in the Rukongai. He wandered for what seemed like years in the lower districts. He only has the appearance of a 6 or 7 year old for most of this time. From the constant scrounging and looting that he did, which he surprisingly remembered the few things that his father taught him, he was able to work his way up in the Rukongai. Finally, when his body reached the look of a 9 year old, he reached the Rukongai Districts in the top 10. He lived alone for some time, not knowing what to do in a much more respectable place. The people there were friendlier than the ones from the lower districts, as they had a higher abundance of food. Ryatso felt that he was a lone wolf, and decided against staying with one single family for too long. He had the potential to join the Gotei 13, but he decided against it. Ryatso felt he worked better as a looter and pawn for the gangs within the Rukongai. Despite having a yound looking body, he was more than capable of keeping his own, he had to to survive. Despite this, eventually he ran out of looting work. He had reached the parts of the Rukongai where it was no longer necessary to loot for more food. As he lost work, and lost his place in life, he was once again a homeless wreck. After years of this homelessness, the people of the 6th Rukongai District became fed up with him. They banished him from the District and sent him to lower levels. With every lower level, he was continually sent down the ladder. He eventually reached so low he was back in the 52nd District. At this point, the gangs no longer revered him as a strong looter, but as a weakling. He was now given continuous beatings. While Ryatso could fight, his small physique in a kids boy made himvery vulnerable. At one point, he was beaten by 25 men at the same time for stealing a piece of bread that he needed to survive. This beating went on for a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity for Ryatso. He finally was accepting death, when he began to feel less pucnhes and kicks, and more screaming and fleeing. He was battered, broken, beaten, and bruised when he looked up. It was a man, a Shinigami, that had come to stop these men. His name was Antoyama Matsumori, a Shingami at the Seireitei. Antoyama had watched Ryatso in his previous goings through the Rukongai, and saw strength in the boy. It was at this point that Ryatso was adopted and brought in to the Matsumori Clan. The Matsumori's were not of a great nobility, but of a more humble one. He had been accepted into a family, for the first time in both of his lives. As a young boy, Ryatso's parents were well established warriors that fought among the best of the Shinigami. Despite rarely seeing them, he held the utmost respect, loyalty, and love towards them, hoping to make them proud by becoming a Shinigami as well. To do this, he trained hard with his fathers sensei, whom he never knew his actual name. He would always refer to him as Sensei and learned all of his abilities from him. They were the best of friends until the day came when Sensei died of a mysterious disease when Ryatso was only 11. Left devastated, his brothers (3 of them) consoled him but regardless he felt a loss. It was at this time that his father Antoyama became close to him, however his father died of the disease as well at age 14. Feeling cursed, Ryatso became even more distant; not allowing anyone to enter into his heart. He passed his exams at the Shinigami Academy 3rd best in his class in only 2 years, one of the youngest at 16 as well, hoping to one day be the best Shinigami that ever lived. Time as a Shinigami When Ryatso graduated from the Academy, he wondered around the Seireitei before being met by a few Captains and eventually Ryuuma Mifune. Ryuuma made a great impression on Ryatso; and moved him enough to join Division 10. He met his Captain Panda and joined fairly simply as the Fourth Seat of the Division. In that time he met many people, such as Marju, Zemaiah, Ryuuhei, Hiroku, and others. He worked hard and sparred with many, building relationships as well as building his powers. Eventually, he grew enough to be promoted as Third Seat to the Division, where he continued to train and spar to grow stronger. After a particular spar with Ryuuma Mifune, he accepted the position of Lieutenant of the 11th Division. Three Brothers Arc As the Worlds reconnected and it seemed peace had finally been achieved from the War of the Seraphim, a new power emerged that seeked to only end that peace. The Matsumori Clan was no longer just simply Ryatso, but his brothers emerged. Leo, Marco, and Rodrigo Matsumori all showed up at the Seireitei to elevate themselves as Kings of Seireitei. As they ravaged the Seireitei, only the strongest of the Captains could fight with them. Their heightened state allowed them to access powers from separate races like the Arrancars. They ravaged and destroyed large chunk of the Seireitei, and the battle raged with fires all over. It took the combined powers of several Captains, and an unlocked family power of the Matsumori Clan to end the brothers' life. Ryatso was no where near strong enough to defeat his brothers with his current power. However, Leo had told him of an ancient family power of the Matsumori Clan that was unlocked in the Seireitei. After searching, Ryatso realized that the power was with him the entire time...it was unlocked in the family relic that was his mask. After conversing with certain scientists within the Seireitei, they were able to find a way to unlock the sealed power. As Ryatso unlocked it, he continued on with a battle with Leo that ravaged the Seireitei. He was finally able to land the final blow to Leo, and ended his life. Though the three of them were finally defeated, the Central 46 was not too happy. Despite the power dissipating and his brothers gone, Ryatso was branded a criminal by the Central 46 and searched for arrest. Seeing as he had no where to go, he had to flee with Shigure to leave the Seireitei for a certain amount of time. Time-Skip As Ryatso emerged from the ruins that his brothers caused, he was now a criminal. The Matsumori name was in vain in the Seireitei and people were no longer happy to hear such a name. As a result, Ryatso took up on an offer Daisame Shigure gave him, to go to the World of the Living and work with him as a slightly renegade team. He joined a high school in Tokyo (the same as Shigure) and was one of its top student both academically and physically. He played for his school's basketball and soccer teams, leading them to national tournaments and still winning all on his back. After finishing 7th in his school, he attended the rival university of Shigure’s across the city. He mainly did this to be able to have a greater scope of the city, but he also did it to get away from Shigure for a while. As he attended, he continued his position as Lieutenant of the 11th Division in secret. He stayed in hiding when attending the Seireitei and only his Captain knew he was there. In his time at the WoL, he became cynical...to the point where he doesn’t necessarily believe in the situation the Seireitei is in. Despite this, he still respects his Captain and his duty is always first and foremost. As he comes back to the Seireitei, he aims to reinstate himself and clear his name as not an accomplice of his brothers. He has become more powerful from his travels and can compete with other Lieutenants in the Seireitei. While Shigure chose to stay in the World of the Living, Ryatso decided to go back to the Seireitei and back to the world he loved and missed. Peace and...Pretty Much Nothing As a new wave of returnings occured, Ryatso kept his position of Lieutenant and continued to train and become stronger. As Lieutenant of the Eleventh, he took on some leadership positions. He helped organize a mission in Rome to evacuate Humans and kill Hollows that were increasing in power due to a special gas that was removed. Eventually, as the Lieutenant of the First Renji Yamada was promoted to Captain, Ryatso himself was requested by the Captain-Commander to become her Lieutenant. And as Lieutenant, he loyally followed Azumi as a Lieutenant training with her and helping in the organization of the Gotei 13. He participated within a mission in the World of the Living investigating an island that has a chemical composition similar to that in Rome. He elected to join three other Captains to Las Noches on a 5 day mission to investigate the Arrancars. And with that, Azumi and the other Captains saw that he was worth the position. He was called to the hall of the First, and promoted to Captain of the Eigth Division. Life as a Captain As he sought to live and become stronger, he was inadvertantly promoted to Captain as a surprise. But he had plans, and planned accordingly... Powers and Abilities *Kido #1-74 *Shunpo Zanpakutō Ryatso's Zanpakuto is named '''Dragovic. '''Its sealed form is black bladed katana with a red hilt, followed by chains dangling off of the hilt. Dragovic's spirit is in the shape of a black Dragon that sits on a throne at all times. He is not too large, and infact has the shape of a humanoid dragon with limbs tha same size as a human. He doesnt speak through his mouth but through his mind always in an eerily echo. Inner World Ryatso's inner world is a black precipice that has no light except Ryatso and Drago vic, for only they can see in this world. Dragovic will always sit on his throne as he watches Ryatso train and communicate with him. When in this world, Ryatso always wears white. '''Release command: 'Let the Sun and the Earth converge. Ryatso's Shikai turns from a black katana into two blades, one made from Fire and the other made from Earth; both connected by the chain on the ends of the Hilt. Along with the abilities already established, his Shikai gives him the ability to control the elements of fire and earth around him and manipulate them to his advantage. Shikai Kasai no Muchi(Ignorance of Fire The sword made of fire is able to extend and retract at great lengths to attack and strike an enemy, however it can only strike once before retracting. Can wrap around an opponents limb or torso depending on range to reel them in for a second attack or getting thrown to the ground. Shikai Tsuchi Tate (Earth Shield) Creates a shield of Earth that is able to withstand many attacks. Durable and strong, it can be spawned from either the earth sword or from the ground itself if Matsumori is on the ground. Bankai 不死鳥の王ドラゴビク、竜の王 (Fuchichō no Ō Dragovic, Ryū no Ō) Description Name Description Statistics Trivia *Ryatso's mask that he dons is a family relic that has been passed through the Matsumori Clan for generations. *Ryatso is sexy as FUCK, and everyone should know it. Gallery Artwork goes to r/Blademaster247 Face Claim is Ryunosuke Ibuki. ryatso9.png Ryatso10.png Ryatso4.jpg ryatso7.jpg|Ryatso at the beach. Ryatso post-TS.jpg|Ryatso Post-Timeskip ryatso post-TS-2.jpg|Let the hair flow ryatso post-TS-3.jpg|All that hair ryatso post-TS-4.jpg|Ain't all fun and games |} |} Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei